Summer Lovin'
by DaYDReaMiN
Summary: When Jess receives a visit from an old friend, who will Rory turn to? R+R please! *Updated 1/25. Yes, UPDATED! Stop laughing!*
1. Suit of Armor

****

SUMMER LOVIN'

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing the characters for a bit. They belong to a genius by the name of Amy Sherman Palladino. I just own Tess.

Author's note: I would just like to make something perfectly clear. This IS NOT an R/J fic. It's going to be a complete trory. The story with Jess is just a sub-plot. Sorry, but I couldn't write an R/J even if I wanted too. Forget the kiss ever happened.

There will also be a little Java Junkie. This chapter is just a kind of introduction, and the troryness will be coming soon. Enjoy.

****

CHAPTER 1:

__

Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Jess in the diner.

"…So Paris continues the debate, even though the other guy has broken down into tears and is breathing into a paper bag" Rory stopped laughing long enough to catch her breath "but it was wasted because the teacher had stopped timing us."

Lorelai snorted. "Is the woman insane? I'm thinking that it was a very bad idea to stop timing Paris."

Rory giggled. "Oh, it was. Paris started…" 

****

RING RING!

Jess turned around and picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

Luke watched with interest as Jess's face lit up and his grin widened.

"I can't believe you called! How are you?!" Jess's smile faded as he noticed Luke, Lorelai and Rory were all staring at him. He looked around nervously and ducked into the kitchen.

Lorelai nodded in the direction of the kitchen "He looks happy."

Luke smiled. "Yeah, he does"

"They're probably just renewing his gun license." She muttered darkly.

"What?" Luke asked absently.

"Nothing! Just fill up the cup coffee man." She pushed her cup forward.

Luke rolled his eyes and slowly poured some coffee into the cup. 

"You know, this stuff's going to kill you one day."

"Then I'll die a happy woman.

They were cut short by Jess's head popping out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if a friend of mine from New York comes to visit for the summer?"

Luke hesitated. "I don't know Jess…" he trailed off, and thought about how happy Jess looked and how depressed he had been lately. "I guess…but if there's any trouble…"

"No trouble. Promise."

Luke nodded and Jess disappeared back into the kitchen.

Rory stood up and smoothed her pants. "I'm off to go see Lane before she gets grounded for breathing again. See ya Mom. Bye Luke."

"Bye sweetie" Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek and looked at Luke with a concerned face.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Luke eyed Lorelai. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Jess is enough trouble already, would it be wise to invite a friend of his into your apartment?"

Luke sighed. "Look Lorelai, we've been through this. Give the kid a break. He's learned from his mistakes."

"Luke…" Lorelai stopped talking as Jess walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Luke. You wont regret this" Jess grabbed his jacket and walked out of the diner with a big smile on his face. Luke turned around and looked at Lorelai.

"I don't want to hear it Lorelai. He's family. Get used to it."

Lorelai sighed and stared into her coffee cup. It was going to be a long summer.

**__**

The next day at the diner

"…And that's how Michel lost the bet and had to eat ten donuts!" Lorelai giggled with glee. "It was priceless."

"You know, as insane as it sounds, I would've loved to see that." Luke said as he wiped the counter. "Jess, mind the diner for a second." Luke turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Whatever."

Lorelai looked around, and found that she had no one to talk too. She groaned, and figured she'd have to talk to Jess sometime. She swallowed her pride and managed to choke out "so, Jess, how are you?"

"Apart from the fact that I have to spend the summer in small town U.S.A, fine."

Lorelai looked into her coffee cup again. "Good, that's good." She searched her brain for something else to ask. "So, how bout those Mets?"

Jess didn't turn around. Lorelai sighed and figured it was pointless. She heard the diner door open and figured it was Rory. She turned around to find a girl, about Rory's age, walk into the diner. She had dirty blonde hair, with the ends dyed bright pink. She had eyes roughly the color of celery, and was wearing very low pants teamed up with a pink tank top that had _sex kitten _across the front of it. She didn't seem to notice the fact that everyone was staring at her. She approached the counter, and directed her question at Jess, who had his back turned to her.

"Can I have some coffee please?" she asked with an accent that Lorelai couldn't quite place.

Jess grunted something along the lines of "It'll be ready in a minute."

She stood at the counter and tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently.

"Hey, kid, could you BE any slower?"

He sighed and half-turned around. "Hey, lady, could you BE more obnoxious?"

"Gee, I didn't know they made coffee boys this rude." She said dryly.

"Look…" Jess turned around to face the mystery lady properly. His eyes widened in shock and a big grin spread over his face. The girl squealed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stepped back and looked at her, with his arms placed firmly around her hips.

"I can't believe you're here!"

She groaned. "Me neither. I had to sit on a bus next to an old fat guy with B.O that started every sentence with 'when I was a boy…' I'm surprised I got out alive."

Jess rolled his eyes. "And my little drama queen is back in action."

"I was never OUT of action. YOU just never bothered to visit."

"I was going to visit! I've just been…occupied."

"Occupied? Were have you put my best friend? HE never forgets about little ol' me AND he knows how to pick up a phone."

Jess smiled sheepishly. "About that…"

She put her hand up to silence him. "I'm not here to hear your petty excuses," she said teasingly. "Go out get my stuff."

Jess saluted. "Yes ma'am."

"And the old Jess is back!" she kissed him on the cheek and pointed outside. "My stuff is out there."

"Wait here." Jess spun around and went to go find the suitcases.

"Where do you expect me to go?" she took a seat at the counter and looked around She seemed happy with her surroundings. She smiled brightly at Luke, who was making his way down the stairs. She stood up and extended her hand.

"Hi! I'm Teresa, well Tess really, Jess's friend. You must be Luke!" her perky smile faded when she saw the look on Luke's face.

"Jess didn't tell you I was coming. Oh man, I'm going to kill him." She said with an accent that Lorelai had finally placed as Australian.

Luke snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "No, no, he said you were coming. He just didn't mention you were…. A girl."

Tess looked confused. "He didn't? Is that a problem?"

"No, it's fine, just a shock." They stopped talking when they saw Jess dragging what seemed like 50 bags into the diner."

"What do you have in here? Your suit of armor?"

She smiled sweetly. "You know me too well."

"Look, we'll take these upstairs. Some help please?" Luke walked forward and grabbed a few bags. Jess nodded in Lorelai's direction. "That's Lorelai. Talk."

"Yes dad." Tess rolled her eyes and looked at Lorelai. "Hi Lorelai. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. So, you're Jess's friend?"

"Yep. We've been friends for about six years."

Lorelai smiled. "Wow. So, if you don't mind me asking, what's with your accent?"

Tess laughed. "I moved here from Australia seven years ago. I kind of made a pact with myself never to lose my accent, and I haven't yet. Hopefully I never will." She laughed. "No offense."

"None taken."

Tess nodded and looked down. Luckily for her, Jess and Luke came bounding the stairs. 

"You want to go for a walk? I'll show you around."

"Sure." Tess stood up, and the both walked out of the diner, hand in hand.


	2. Enter, Uncomfortable Silence

****

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Tess. I'm just borrowing the rest of the characters =D.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to get this part done, but my computer has been quite annoying. The troryness starts in the next chapter, promise. Hope you like this part! R-E-V-I-E-W please! You know you want to! =)

****

CHAPTER 2: ENTER, UNCOMFORTABLE SILENCE

__

In Kim's Antiques

"Come on Rory please?" Lane paced around nervously.

"I don't know Lane. A football game?"

"Well, it's the first big game I'm actually cheering at. I mean, I've been to other big games, but for some reason I'm never allowed to cheer. I think I don't kick high enough."

Rory groaned. "This is a completely ridiculous conversation."

Lane threw her hands up. "Come on Rory! It's Chilton against Stars Hollow! It's the last game of the season! You might even find a friend to talk too!"

Rory gave Lane an evil look.

"Ok, so you can take a book!" Lane looked at Rory with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Rory sighed. "Fine. But you owe me."

Lane hugged Rory. "Thanks you so much."

"Lane, time for your snack!"

Lane squeezed Rory again. "You better go. It's tofu day."

"Aah! I'll see you tomorrow." Rory turned around and practically ran out of the store. She made it to the footpath, and started walking in the direction Luke's where she figured her mom would be. She turned the corner almost smacked into Jess.

"Oh, sorry!" Rory looked confused as she laid eyes on Tess, who was still holding Jess's hand. He looked around uncomfortably.

"Rory! Hi!."

Rory nodded in response. Tess looked at Jess, waiting to be introduced. She pretended she hadn't noticed how fast Jess's hand had left her grip when he saw Rory.

"Tess Macelli, this is Rory Gilmore, and vice versa."

Tess smiled brightly. "Hey Rory."

Jess cleared his throat. "Lorelai, the woman at the diner? That's Rory's mom."

Tess looked shocked. "Really? You guys could be sisters."

Rory laughed awkwardly. "We get that a lot."

Rory looked at Jess, waiting to find out who Tess was.

"Um, Tess is my best friend from New York."

It was Rory's turn to be shocked. "Oh, you never mention she was a girl."

Tess laughed. "And funnily enough, I've gotten that a lot."

The three teens stood around uncomfortably for a bit, until Rory finally broke the silence.

"Well, I'd better go before my mum falls into a coffee induced coma. It was to meet you Tess." Rory smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Rory."

Rory nodded and started walking. "Later Jess."

"Bye." Jess turned around and watched Rory leave. He sighed and grabbed Tess's hand again. She gave him a questioning look and started walking again.

"What was that for?" Jess asked quizzically.

"What was what for?" she smiled innocently.

"That look!"

"There was NO look." Tess just grinned and peeked over her shoulder.

Jess sighed. "What are you doing?"

She giggled. "I'm waiting until Rory is out of earshot so I can mock you to death." She leaned closer and whispered in Jess's ear. "Is she gone yet?"

Jess just looked at her. "You are an idiot."

"Thanks!" Tess had finally decided that Rory was well out of earshot. She put on a bad Jess accent and immediately started talking loudly.

"I think you're pretty Rory. I think I love you Rory. Marry me Rory!" she tried to go on but Jess had clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You know, you should really come with an OFF switch." He moved his hand and allowed Tess to talk again.

"You're no fun!" she said, and slapped him on the arm. She suddenly became serious.

"So…is that your crush?"

"No."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Your…wife?"

Jess glared at her. "Funny."

"I thought it was. So she's your…"

"Friend. She's my friend."

"Jess Mariano, I have known you for six years. You can't fool me."

Jess cleared his throat. "We should probably get back to the diner."

"And he's off! This is serious."

"Luke is probably waiting."

Tess sighed as the pair entered the diner. "You don't have to deny it Jess, I'm not stupid."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Now THAT'S debatable."

Tess stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such an ass."

"Oh, Real mature."

The two glared at each other until Luke broke the staring contest.

"You two fighting already?" he looked concerned.

Tess laughed. "This, this is not a fight. We once had an argument and didn't talk to each other for two months."

Jess's face looked pained as he recalled the memory. "I remember that. You slapped me. Hard. But they were the two most boring months of my life."

Tess groaned. "Me too! Sorry Babe, I'll be on my best behavior." She gave Jess a big hug.

Lorelai grinned. "Aww, that's sweet! Isn't it sweet Lukey?"

Luke glared at her. "Why are you still here? Rory left five minutes ago."

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm not working this morning, so I thought I would sit here and bug you."

Before Luke could say anything, Tess jumped in. 

"Speaking of work, I'd like to do that, so I can pay you for letting me stay in your apartment."

Luke shook his head. "It's fine."

Tess disagreed. "No, it's not. I wouldn't feel right."

Jess looked at Luke. "I wouldn't fight it. She's as stubborn as a Mule."

Tess blinked. "I didn't know Mules were stubborn."

Luke suppressed a laugh. "I guess you could work here." He said, motioning the diner.

"Here? As a waitress?" Tess looked nervous.

Luke nodded. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, I uh…tend to break stuff."

Jess laughed. "Oh yeah! Plates, cups…"

Tess started where he left off. "…Vase's, microwaves."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Definitely not."

Lorelai had been paying close attention to the conversation and felt it was time to butt in. "Would you like to work for me?"

Tess looked interested. "What do you do?"

"I'm the manager of the Independence in. You could do odd jobs. Answering phones, sending mail, stuff like that. We're kind of understaffed. What do you think?"

Tess grinned. "That sounds fantastic! I'm a real people person."

Jess snorted but stopped immediately when he received a glare. "Sorry."

Lorelai smiled at Tess. "So I'll swing by here tomorrow and show you around the Inn?"

"Sounds good."

Lorelai stood up and picked up her bag. "Ok then. Bye guys."

"See ya Lorelai." The three of them waved her off.

Jess turned to Tess. "You want to see your room?"

"Absolutely. After you Jessi-poo." She said, following Jess up the stairs.

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"You're such a brat."

"Well then that makes two of us doesn't it?"

Luke laughed. He could still hear them arguing all the way upstairs.


	3. Start running

****

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tess. By the way, for all you people who are wondering if this is a knock off of Code, then you should know 1) It's not, and 2) Jewls is ok with this. 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to come up with this, but school's started again, and I've been very busy. Expect an update a week, hopefully. And the troryness starts in this chapter, so we can all breathe a sigh of relief! Lol, anyway, enjoy!

****

CHAPTER 3: START RUNNING.

"Hey sweetie, I'm home!"

Rory poked her head around the corner.

"Hey mom! How was work?"

Lorelai sighed. "Busy. I had to run around the Inn all day. Which is not easy in heels."

Rory put on a baby's voice. "Poor mommy."

"Not funny evil spawn! I fell over! Twice!"

Rory laughed. "My day was worse. I was guilt tripped into going to a football game with Lane tomorrow"

Lorelai snorted. "You win. Poor daughter…er…daughter-y?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm looking into therapy."

"Glad you care hun." Lorelai said and sunk into the couch, flipping the T.V on in the process.

Rory cleared her throat. "So…you were still at the diner when I left?"

Lorelai didn't look up from the T.V. "Yeah sweetie."

Rory sat at the edge of the couch. "So…uh…you talked to Tess huh?"

Lorelai finally looked up. "Yeah, I did".

"So…do you like her?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Well I hired her if it's any indication." She said laughingly.

"You what?!"

Lorelai turned around fully. "She starts at the Inn tomorrow. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes!" Rory said indignantly.

Lorelai waited for a reason.

It was at that point that Rory started babbling. "Of course it's wrong! You don't even know her! She could be an axe murderer for all you know! How could you hire her?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Well she hasn't killed Jess in the six years she's known him, so I say it's a safe bet. Besides, what could I do? She wanted a job, and the Inn needs as much help as it can get."

"But…but-"

"But what?"

Rory shrugged. "You like her? Just like that?! You never even liked Jess…you still don't!"

Lorelai became suspicious. "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive."

Lorelai laughed. "Yes you are! If I didn't know you better I would think you're…jealous."

Rory shook her head slowly. "No…why…I mean…that's just…I'm not…"

Lorelai clapped her hands. "Yes you are! Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is jealous! Someone alert the news!"

Rory pouted. "This is ANOTHER ridiculous conversation! I'm going to bed!" and with that, she turned around and stormed off to her room.

"It's seven thirty!" Lorelai shook her head slowly and sunk into the couch again.

__

Next day.

Lorelai and Rory hopped out of the Jeep and walked into Luke's.

"Morning" he grunted while rushing past them.

Lorelai grinned. "Such friendly service! Uh…coffee?"

"Wait."

"Wow, I would hate waking up to you in the morning. Pick a table Rory."

Rory looked around. "Counter." She was still mad at her mother. They both sat down with their coffee, and it wasn't long before Jess and Tessa came running down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Tess said, grinning. Jess remained silent. Tess rolled her eyes. "He says good morning as well."

Lorelai smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." Tess turned to Rory. "So, what are you doing today?"

Rory was sulking. "Football game."

Jess laughed. "No, seriously"

It was at that moment that Lane walked into the diner, wearing her bright cheerleading outfit.

"Let's go Rory! Give me an R, give me an O…"

Rory looked at her mother helplessly as she was being dragged out of the diner.

"Somebody shoot me."

Lorelai hopped off the stool and and waved goodbye to her daughter. "I would, but it's frowned upon. Have fun!"

Rory rolled her eyes and groaned. Lorelai laughed and turned to Tess.

"We should probably get going before Michel stabs someone with a butter knife."

Tess looked afraid. Lorelai waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, he's nice! He's just…French. Bye Jess."

They waved him goodbye and climbed into the Jeep.

__

Football game.

Rory sighed. This was just as boring as she expected it to be. She looked over at Lane, who was talking to a bunch of peppy people, including Henry. Rory opened her bag, chose a book, and tried to get comfortable, when she heard a chuckle coming from behind her.

"My, my, what a surprise. My little Mary has her nose stuck in a book."

Rory turned around and shielded her eyes from the sun. A tall, muscular, blond boy greeted her.

"Tristan!" Rory stood up and hugged him. "I see your personality hasn't changed a bit." She said with a laugh.

He grinned. "Old habits die hard Mary…uh…Rory." He said, smirking.

"How come they let you out of boot camp?" she asked with interest.

"Believe it or not, Hell has summer holidays too." He raised an eyebrow. "Miss me much?"

Rory laughed. "Tristan? Tristan who?"

Tristan rocked back on his heels. "So…how's Bean head? I mean, coupon kid! No, no, I mean bag boy! Crap, you know who I mean."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask his girlfriend." 

Tristan looked confused. "I thought I was asking his girlfriend."

"No, Deans girlfriend is Daisy."

Tristan laughed. "Dean has a girlfriend called Daisy." His smile faded when he saw Rory's face. "You're serious."

"Yes I am."

"Wow…that's…interesting" he was playing it cool, but inside, he was doing back flips.

Rory nodded. "Yes it is. So how about you?"

Tristan shrugged. "What about me?"

"How's life been? Any new girls in your life?"

"Rory, I've spent every day for the past six months locked up in a building with a whole bunch of bald boys."

Rory grinned. "Right."

"Rory!" she turned around when she heard her name being called. She saw Lane waving wildly at her.

"I'd better go see what that's about. It was nice to see you again Tristan."

"You too Rory." He said softly, and watched her walk away. That was it. The moment he had been fantasising about for six months was…gone. He sighed quietly. He sat down again. He had a football game to watch.

Rory had finally reached Lane. "What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

Lane squealed. "I just got asked out. On a date!"

Rory felt genuinely excited for friend. "Lane, Henry asked you out? That's fantastic!"

Lane's smile faded. "Well…no."  
"No?"

"Henry didn't ask me out. Andrew did."

Rory looked confused. "Andrew?"

Lane nodded. "Tall, gorgeous, Korean musician. He asked me to go to his friend's party with him on Saturday! Isn't it exciting!"

Rory laughed. "Yeah...it is, but, what do I have to do with this exactly?"

Lorelai looked at her with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Oh no Lane, I'm not coming with you guys!"

"Rory please! If you came I would have an alibi for my mother, and it won't be so weird! Plus, you NEED to get out."

"Staying in is just fine with me thank you very much! I don't want to be the third wheel Lane."

"What if you ask Jess?" Lane asked hopefully.

"Well, his friend is visiting, which means she'll have to come. So that makes me the…fifth wheel?"

Lane was consistent. "Come on Rory! You haven't been on a date since Dean! Do it for your bestest friend in the whole world?" she pleaded. Suddenly she perked up.

"How about that cute blond boy you were talking to?" she started walking towards Tristan.

"Lane, no!" But it was too late. Lane had already reached Tristan. Lane ignored the fact that Rory tried to grab her arm and started talking to Tristan.

"Excuse me, but my friend Rory here is kinda shy, but she really likes you, and she was wondering if you would like to go out with us on Saturday night?" Lane asked hurriedly.

Tristan smirked while Rory covered her face with her hands.

"I knew you missed me Mary."

Lane looked confused. "What?"

Rory sighed. "Lane Kim, this is Tristan DuGrey."

Lane's eyes widened. "Ooohhh, this is Tristan?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow…you never told me he was cute." She looked at Tristan. "You're very cute you know. You could be in a boy band. Do you sing?"

"Uh…not much." He extended his hand to Lane. "It's lovely to meet you Lane." He said with a wink.

Lane raised her eyebrows. "So, do you want to join us?"

Rory jumped in with "Lane!" just as Tristan said, "I'd love to."

Rory looked infuriated. "What?!"

"Well, your friend here obviously wants me to join you, and I wouldn't want to make her sad now, would I? I'll call you." And with that, he turned around and walked off.

"He doesn't have my number." Rory muttered quietly. She glared at Lane. "I suggest you start running."


	4. Do you want the good news, or the bad ne...

****

DISCLAIMER: I own Tess and my hermit crab (who died =( )…and that's about it. Everything else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so I was wrong. This chapter took a heck of a long time to do! I'm sorry! Blame school! My teacher's are the spawns of Satan! Lol, I promise I will try harder to get chapters up quicker. Anyway, the juicy parts are coming soon! Enjoy! And Review! Review Review! ;)

P.S. I'm sorry Susie! You know about my laziness issue =D. You update your fic(s) and I will update mine quicker lol ;).

****

CHAPTER 4: DO YOU WANT THE GOOD NEWS, OR THE BAD NEWS?

__

Next Day

****

RING RING!

"Mom, can you get that?"

"Uh, not exactly hun!" Lorelai yelled back

"Why not?" Rory said, finally coming out of her room.

"I'm kind of…busy."

Rory groaned. She didn't even want to know what her mother was doing. She searched the kitchen for the phone, and finally found it under a copy of _The Stars Hollow Gazette._

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory!" Lane's voice chirped.

"Oh, it's you." Rory said in a sulky tone.

"Come on Rory! It was an honest mistake! I owe you, ok?"

Rory sighed. "Lane, the way you're going, you're going to owe me Brad Pitt by the time we graduate."

Lane laughed. "ANYWAY, I just wanted to inform you of the plans for Saturday. I told my mother I'm sleeping at your house. Andrew will be picking us up at your house, and you can take the Jeep if there s too many people for one car."

"And your mom is ok with this?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Well, I told her that I was going to your house to teach you the bible. I'm suggesting you read it. There'll be a quiz on Monday."

"Lane!" Rory growled into the phone.

"Did the teen sensation call you yet?" Lane asked curiously.

"Tristan?"

"Well, yeah."

"No, he hasn't. He's probably not coming." Rory tried to sound happy about it, but couldn't hide the hint of disappointment in her voice. And Lane noticed.

"I'm sure he'll call any minute now."

'I really don't care." Rory said haughtily.

"Sure you don't. Are you going to invite Jess and his friend? I've been dying to meet this mystery lady." Lane asked.

Rory chose to ignore the first comment. "I'll drop by Luke's today." She promised.

"Ok then, thanks again Rory. I'll see you too. I'm so excited! Bye!" she said and hung up.

"Yeah, well that makes…one of you." She said into the dial tone.

THUD!

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory yelled upstairs.

"I'm fine, fine!"

"Ok then!" Rory said and started wondering back to her room, when the phone rung for the second time in five minutes. Rory stared at the receiver.

"No way." She muttered. She stared at the phone, completely ignoring her mother, who was standing at the door.

"Uh…Rory? The whole communicating by phone concept actually starts when you pick up the receiver. Unless you have a special telepathic relationship with the telephone, in which case, keep staring at it by all means.

Rory leapt back, startled. "Oh yeah…I know." She lifted up the cordless receiver cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mary."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You." She said quietly, before she noticed her mother with the 'I'm the cat that ate the canary' look in her eyes.

"Uh…can you hold on a sec?" she asked, and slowly backed into her room, her gaze never leaving her mother's, who had started to gasp.

"Oh! Oh! Rory has a boy on the phone! Rory has a boy on the phone!" she sung. Rory slammed the door as fast as she could, praying Tristan couldn't hear her mother.

"You still there Mary?" he asked, with an amused tone.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I am. What can I do to help you Tristan?"

"I don't think you want to know the real answer to that question."

Rory could practically HEAR the smirk in his voice; She couldn't help the blush that was slowly but surely rising to her face.

"Wow, I was right to say you haven't changed a bit" she muttered.

"But I have changed Rory." Tristan said seriously.

Rory remained silent. Tristan could feel the uneasiness and moved on.

"So, anyway, got all the details for Saturday?"

"I can't believe you're still insisting on coming."

"Relax Mary, I'll stay out of your way. I understand that you wouldn't want to hang out with someone you hate."

Rory frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"But…" she paused as memories of a few years ago flooded into her brain. "Oh, you…and Dean…and…oh."

Tristan wanted to move on quickly, before she could say anything. "And I should meet you where?"

Rory considered that for a second. "You know what? How about you come here at 7:30? That way we can all leave together."

"We?" he asked.

"Well, you, me, and I'm pretty sure Jess and Tess will be joining us."

"Do you really think me in Stars Hollow will be a good idea?" He said haughtily.

Rory laughed. "Relax Tristan, Dean isn't here to beat you up. Jess might though."

"Jess? Who's…"

"Never mind. Will I see you at 7:30?"

"I'll be there."

"Bye Tristan."

"See you Mary."

Rory hung up and opened her door cautiously, trying to avoid her mother. Unfortunately, as soon as Rory pulled the door open, her mother came crashing in with a glass in her hand.

'Mom! Why do you have a glass in your hand?"

Lorelai thought hard for a second. "I was drinking water!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mistake number one- the glass is empty. Mistake number two- water? Are you serious?"

"Damn." Lorelai muttered. "So…who was the boy?"

"No one." Rory said quickly and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to Luke's"

Lorelai followed her immediately and they began walking down the road. "Why won't you tell me who it is? Is he a biker? A gang leader? Does he have tattoos on his face? Or even worse, does he own a Spice Girls CD?"

Rory remained silent.

"Rory! Why won't you tell me who he is? Is he…"

During her mother's rant, Rory spotted Jess and Tess on the gazebo.

"Gotta go talk to Jess mom! Bye!"

"Rory!" Lorelai stomped her foot furiously. "Don't worry daughter, I will figure out your secret." She muttered, and made her way to Luke's. Meanwhile, Rory had made it to the gazebo and was relieved to find her mother didn't follow her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rory." Answered Jess and Tess in unison, Rory noticed. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Shoot." Tess said with a wide smile.

"Well, Lane got asked out by a guy to some party on Saturday, which means I have to go, which means Jess has to go so I won't die a slow and painful death by boredom, which means you also have to go…and somehow Tristan got invited as well." She said quickly.

Tess laughed. "And does the whole town accompany people on dates very often?"

"It's a tradition."

"Who's Tristan?" Jess asked jealously.

Rory waved her hand. "Oh…some guy that used to go to Chilton…he's not important."

Tess was interested. "Is he cute?"

"What?"

Tess spoke slowly this time. "Is…this…Tristan…guy…cute?"

Rory started stammering. "Uh, I, well, I guess…"

Tess grinned. "Cool."

"So do you guys want to come?"

"We would love to?"

"We would?" Jess asked quizzically.

"Yes."

Jess shook his head and looked at Rory. "She's like the mother I never wanted."

Rory laughed. "Ok them, be at my house at 7:30. Bye guys."

"Bye Rory." They both said. Tess looked at Jess pointedly.

"This should be interesting."


	5. The Fire in your eyes

****

DICLAIMER: Tess is mine! All mine! *evil laugh* Aside from her…everything belongs to A.S.P and The WB.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: At least this part is up faster than the other one! Lol, school finishes next week, so the next chapter should be up by next Saturday…*crosses fingers*. After that I will have two weeks of freedom, so things will be moving along faster =D. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I had to do it ;). And um…people's thoughts are in bold.

****

CHAPTER 5: THE FIRE IN YOUR EYES

"Ok, here's some cash and the cell phone, call me if there's any trouble ok?"

Rory frowned. "Trouble?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Well, Jess _will _be there."

"Mom!"

"I know, I know…I don't know him properly…blah, blah, blah…where'd Lane go?" Lorelai asked.

"She went to find a lipstick from your collection."

Lane popped her head into the kitchen at that point.

"Hey Lorelai, is it ok if I wear this?" she said, pointing to her lips. It was Lorelai's favourite maroon lipstick, which went great with Lane's black strappy dress.

"Sure sweetie. Of course…you _are_ already wearing it, so there's a 0 to 1 chance I would've said no."

Lane smiled mischievously. "Thanks"

Lorelai stood up from the dining table and put her mug in the sink.

"I'd better go get some coffee before the market closes. We're all out. See you later girls, have fun" Lorelai said while kissing Rory's forehead and grabbing her purse. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she grinned and walked out of the backdoor.

DING DONG

Lane clapped her hands excitedly. "That must be Andrew. He seemed like the punctual type."

Rory adjusted the strap of her baby pink halter dress.

"Well, don't keep the man waiting!" she said, and gave Lane a nudge towards the door. Lane swung the door open, and couldn't help laughing at the very well dressed blond boy leaning against the doorframe. He openly looked Rory up and down.

"My, my, my Mary, aren't you all grown up."

"Tristan." Rory practically spat out. 

"Hey Tristan." Lane said grinning.

"How are you Lane?"

"Good thanks." Her smile widening as she spotted Andrew coming up the driveway. "I just got better."

Andrew made it to the doorway, his eyes fixed on Lane.

"Hey Lane…you look amazing" he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said, and blushed a little.

"You must be Rory" he extended his hand, and Rory shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"You too" Rory said politely.

Andrew turned to Tristan finally, and they did some cult-ish handshake that was very hard to follow.

"Hey man"

"Hey." Tristan turned to Rory. "So now we…"

"Wait for-" Rory started, until she saw Jess and Tess make their way up the driveway. Tess was wearing a strapless knee length black and white dress, complete with a spilt up her thigh. Jess looked obviously pleased to have her on his arm. Once they made it up the stairs, they had another round of meet and greet. Tess's eyes fell on Tristan immediately.

"Wow, Rory was right. You _are_ cute."

Tristan cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Rory.

"And the truth comes out…"

"We should probably get going." Rory said quickly.

Andrew nodded. "Well…we can't all fit in one car, so how about Lane can come with me, and you guys can go with Tristan." 

"Wai-" Rory started, but it was too late. Andrew and Lane were already half way to the car. She sighed.

"Let's go, I guess."

__

In the car

"We're almost there." Tristan said, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. No doubt it had been a tension filled car ride. He had noticed Rory continually shooting glances at the backseat, where Jess and Tess were whispering and laughing, and he could practically see the fire in her eyes. Only this wasn't a fire of passion. He knew the fire well…it was the fire of jealousy.

Tess tapped Tristan on the shoulder. "What exactly is this party for, anyway?"

Tristan shrugged. "Some Chiltonite passed an exam or got a car or learnt how to pee standing up. I'm not very clear on the details."

Rory wrinkled her nose. "How come I didn't know about it?"

Tristan shrugged. "It was a last minute thing. Most people got invited by word of mouth"

"Still…it's only polite to ask" she said, obviously hurt.

Tristan shrugged. "Do you talk to many Chiltonites?"

"Well…there's Paris."

"There's why you didn't get invited…not very many people are game enough to ask Paris to a party, therefore she couldn't have passed the message to you."

"Whatever. Park the car buzz cut boy."

Tristan groaned. "I try to be nice…"

__

In the party

The gang fought their way to the main part of the club. The air was heavy with a mixture of smoke, sweat and the hot lights. Andrew and Lane split immediately, heading straight for the dance floor. The rest of the teens all followed Tess to what seemed like the only empty table in the place.

"This seems like a very trendy place" Tess said over the music.

Tristan shrugged. "Some people just have too much money."

Tess laughed. "How I wish I was one of those people".

The foursome sat around talking as well as they could over the music for a while, until a dark haired stranger approached their table.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Tess, offering her his arm. She shot Jess a nervous look, who was giving the stranger the evil eye.

"Sure" she stood up and let herself be lead to the dance floor.

Tristan looked around, until he spotted someone he knew. "I'm gonna go say hello, ok?"

Rory and Jess nodded as Tristan got up and left.

"I guess it's just you and me kid." Jess said, smiling at Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes mockingly. "Woooooonderful" she drawled out.

Jess couldn't help laughing despite himself. 

"Hey, you have to be nice to me, otherwise I will get up and leave you in the midst of all these rich snobs."

Rory looked alarmed. "Ok, ok…how about we get a drink? I think I saw a punchbowl over there."

"Lets go" Jess said, following Rory down the stairs, which also led to the dance floor. 

"You want some?" she offered, once they had made it to the punch. 

"No thanks." He said, spotting Tess, with her arms around the stranger. He knew that she was just doing it because she was a flirty dancer, but it still drove him crazy looking at them.

Rory took a sip of her drink and wrinkled her nose. "This tastes funny."

"Does it?" Jess asked absently, his gazed fixed of Tess and the guy.

Rory shrugged. "Eh, it's not that bad." She said while pouring herself another cup.

Jess snapped out of his trance. "Mind if I go outside for a minute?"

Rory pouted. "But you said you wouldn't leave me!"

"I know, I just…" Jess couldn't stand being in that place for another second."…gotta get out of here"

Rory sighed and downed her third cup of punch while watching everyone around her have fun. This led to her fourth cup, then fifth, and she was filling up her sixth when Tristan found her.

"Rory…what are you doing by yourself?"

She turned around and gasped. "Hey you!"

Tristan frowned. That was the nicest reception he had ever got from her, and he was wondering what was wrong. Then he noticed the cup in her hand.

"Rory, how many of those have you had?"

She put on a serious face and help up one finger in the air. She then slowly held up two, three…all the way to six. Tristan groaned inwardly and poured himself a cup. He smelt it and groaned out loud this time.

"Rory, this punched is spiked."

She giggled. "No it's not silly."

Tristan assessed the situation in his head. **Maybe she's not drunk…maybe she just feels like being nice to me. She's not drunk…she's not drunk…everything is fine **he tried to convince himself.

Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck.

"You know what Tristan?" she said, her body so close to his that he could feel her heart beating.

"What Rory?" he asked, playing along.

"I've missed you _sooooooo_ much."

"Oh boy" Tristan muttered. "She's completely delirious"

"And you know what else?" She asked seriously, her words slurring slightly.

"What?"

"Remember at…oh, what's her name…the dumb one."

"Madeline" he said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah. Remember at her party, how we kissed on that piano bench?"

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to do that again." She said, and pulled Tristan's lips closer into a deep, passionate, kiss.


	6. Sorry, we're closed

****

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tess. But you already knew that didn't you?

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to apologize every time I update for not updating earlier aren't I? Sorry. Please don't lose interest in the story though, I'm working on it, I want it to be an interesting read. I'm hoping the updating process will speed up, just bear with me a little ok? =D People's thoughts are in **bold. **And if you like it (or hate it), review, would ya?

****

EXTRA A/N *ADDED WEDNESDAY THE 16TH*: Ugh, sorry for re-doing this chapter. Some things about it just really irked me…I just needed to redo some stuff. I apologize if you thought it was another chapter…hopefully it'll be coming soon. The chapter may not seem too different to you guys, but it makes me feel better, lol. Reviews would be nice =D

****

CHAPTER 6: _SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED_

Jess sat on the edge of the wall and took a drag of his cigarette. He had been a mess. Tess evoked so many feelings in him. She drove him crazy, and made him happy at the same time. He know knew the reason he didn't keep in touch with her when he moved to Stars Hollow…the minute he talked to her, he would've wanted to move back home. She knew him so well, more than anyone on the planet. Well, maybe not everyone. Rory seemed to know him right off the bat. It scared him a little. He had a good thing going with Rory…until Tess appeared. He was a very confused boy. Plain and simple. 

****

Pull yourself together Mariano. There is no reason to feel this way. Just chill.

"Don't touch me creep!"

Jess stubbed out his cigarette immediately and cocked his ear so he could better hear where the female voice was coming from. He figured it was coming from the alleyway next to the club. He quickly got up to investigate.

"Come on baby, don't pretend like you don't want me" said a deep male voice.

"No, I don't! Let me go!"

Jess turned the corner, and his jaw dropped immediately. The guy Tess was dancing with had her pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss her. He felt to blood rush from his head, and clenched his fists. Tess turned around at the sound of his footsteps.

"Jess!" she yelled, relief in her voice.

Jess eyed the guy. "Let her go."

The guy sneered. "What did you say, you little punk?"

Jess spoke very slowly this time. "Let. Her. Go."

The guy stood up at his full height. "Or maybe I'll keep your stupid girlfriend and beat your ass _as well._" He said, releasing his grip on Tess.

"Jess, lets just go" she pleaded.

He ignored her. "Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do _that _you dumb oaf?"

Tess slapped Jess on the arm. "Stop trying to be a hero. Look at him! He's the size of a bulldozer! Jess just shut up and _lets go._" She was ignored once again.

The guy shook his head. "Do you really feel the need to beaten up tonight?"

Tess looked at both of them helplessly. She didn't want a fight. It had happened so many times before…she knew the repercussions. Jess would get busted, or even worse, hurt. Luke would be mad, think she brought it on…just bad things all around. She could think of only one thing that would get Jess to shut up. She grabbed his face and gave him a big, deep kiss on the lips. It was only supposed to be for a split second, but it went on…and on…until they were both dizzy from the lack of oxygen. They didn't want to let go though; they were lost in each other's arms, once again. Memories of how it used to be flooded into their brains.

Long after the stranger walked of shaking his head, they both broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Oh boy. Ooooooohhhhhh boy." Tess said, clamping her hand on her mouth. She began walking away from Jess as quickly as possible.

"Wait up!' Jess said, jogging after her. 'What…what was that?"

Tess shrugged nonochantly. "It was to get you to shut up. It worked, didn't it?"

"That was more than to just 'get me to shut up' Tess. You know it." Jess said, exasperation rising in his voice.

Tess picked up the pace. "No, it wasn't."

"Aren't we going to discuss this?"

Tess threw her arms up in the air. "You can discuss it your self, because the way I see it, there is NOTHING to discuss!"

"Fine, I will!" Jess began talking to himself as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Hey, my best friend in the whole world just shoved her tongue down my throat-"

"Hey, you kissed me back!" Tess exclaimed, coming to a halt.

Jess looked around him. "I'm sorry, was anyone talking to _you_?"

"Jess! Can you just drop it?"

__

Meanwhile…

Tristans heart raced, and he felt the blood rush to his head. The same thing happened to Rory, but for a totally different reason.

Tristan broke the kiss and looked into Rory's eyes.

"Rory I-"

"I think I'm going to throw up," she said, her face turning green in the process.

"Crap. Come on, I'll take you outside" he wrapped her arm around him, steadied her on her feet, and took her outside, in the hope of finding someone…anyone. He spotted Tess from her loud dress, and breathed a sigh of relief. He approached the pair cautiously, for they were both arguing loudly. Very loudly.

"Uh…guys?" Tristan asked timidly.

"What?!" they both yelled, finally turning around.

He indicated Rory. "We have a problem."

Tess ran up to Rory immediately. "Oh sweetie, what happened?" she asked, leading Rory to a nearby bench.

"The punch was spiked. She had one to many." Tristan responded for her.

Realization dawned upon Jess at that point. "Shit." He muttered.

"What?" Tristan asked him.

"Uh…nothing." Jess said nervously and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll go find Andrew and Lane."

They all nodded in agreement, and Tess started speaking to Rory quietly.

"Are you ok hun?"

Rory nodded slowly.

"Do you have to throw up?"

She shook her head this time.

"Ok then, sit tight, we'll be home soon." Tess put her arms around Rory and stroked her face. "You'll be fine sweetheart. You'll be fine."

__

Earlier, at Doose's Market

Taylor was standing at the front of the store, looking at his watch impatiently, waiting for the exact moment to lock the door, when he saw Lorelai walking towards him. He glared at her; she glared at him, like a cowboy face-off. Lorelai sped up, and her hand had _just_ made it to the door when the _Sorry, we're closed_ signed flipped in her face.

"Taylor! Come on! I just want some coffee!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry young lady, but this store closes at eight. It's eight, see?" he said, pointing to his watch through the glass door.

"My watch says two to eight!" she tried.

Taylor stared at her for a second, and snapped the curtains closed in her face. Lorelai groaned loudly.

"But I need coffee!" she sighed furiously and looked around for a source of caffeine. She spotted Luke's right off the bat.

"A-ha!"

She walked to the diner door and banged on it loudly.

"Luke! Luke, are you in there?"

Luke heard Lorelai's cries from his apartment. He sped down the stairs, completely forgetting the fact that he was wearing only a singlet and pyjama pants. He swung the door open breathlessly.

"What?! Lorelai, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

Lorelai just stood there gaping. "You…you have a tattoo" she said, stroking her fingers over Luke's bicep, where the tattoo was evident.

"Lorelai! You almost broke the door down to tell me that?" he yelled, trying to cover himself up.

She shook her head and snapped out of her daze. "Uh, no. I need some coffee."

"You need…coffee?" Luke repeated incredulously.

Lorelai nodded seriously. "I haven't had a coffee since this morning! Do you understand what this means? Unless I get some caffeine in my system _now_, the world will stop turning on its axis! Metallica will release a song called "The shape of my heart"! The sun will eclipse _forever_! The trees will turn pink…hey, that would be pretty!" she grabbed Luke from the front of his flimsy singlet and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you understand Luke? Do you?!"

Luke brushed her off and sighed. "Come on in, I have some in the back." He walked away muttering to himself. "Coffee, the crazy lady wants coffee. She's insane…"

Luke reappeared with a can of coffee a few minutes later. Lorelai's face lit up as she snatched the can from Luke's hand.

"Thank you so much Luke! I love you!" Lorelai wrinkled her nose as she realised what she just said. "I mean…I love you for bringing the coffee…coffee…so what are you planning on doing tonight?" she said, changing the subject as soon as possible.

Luke smiled uneasily. 'Uh, nothing really. Watching some TV…enjoying the quiet before Jess and Tess get back."

Lorelai nodded. "I know what you mean. You think Rory speaks a lot when she's with me? You should hear her and Lane. It's like a bird sanctuary…squawk, squawk, squawk."

Luke smiled. Lorelai smiled. They stood there smiling. Lorelai was the first to break the silence. 

"So…I should probably go."

'You know, you could always just stay here for a while. Just watch TV and stuff. You know, two friends, hanging out." He said nervously.

"You know what? That's a good idea."

"It is?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I don't have Rory around to annoy, so I might as well annoy you!" she said brightly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for caring."

"Always. " she said sincerely.

Luke grinned for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"Come on up" he said, gesturing the stairs.

"Thanks. So, what exactly does the tattoo say?"

"Well…" 


	7. I'll be your best friend

****

DISCLAIMER: The only things I own are Tess and myself. Other characters and settings all belong to "The genius" (a.k.a Amy S-P).

****

A/N: New chapter. Lol…that's about it! I decided to give everyone a break from the love triangles and such, so this is just a normal, fun chapter. No one kisses anyone. Unless I made Michel kiss someone. And that is wrong on so many levels ;). Some reviews would be nice =)

Oh, and can anyone tell me where the Inn is situated? Is it on the outskirts of Stars Hollow, or near the middle?

****

CHAPTER 7: I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND…

__

At the Inn

Tess scrambled to the front desk of the Inn, and promptly dropped a big pile of folders on it.

"Thanks for the help Michel." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He merely sneered. "You are welcome."

Tess reprimanded herself in her head. ***Be nice to him. It's the only way you'll get him to co-operate with you***

She cleared her throat. "So, Michel, how was your day?" she asked, with a straight face.

He eyed her suspiciously. 'What do you want from me?"

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Nothing. Well, I was kind of wondering if you could help me alphabetize these folders."

He snorted. "Yes, of course I will help you. Right after I achieve world domination." He turned his heel and started to make his way to the kitchen.

She shuddered. "Don't even _joke_ about that." Tess managed to stop him halfway to the kitchen.

"Come on Michel, _please?_ I already have to finish a ton of other stuff, and I don't want to disappoint Lorelai."

He considered it for a second. "What is in it for me?"

Tess shuffled her feet. "I'll be your best friend..." She sung.

He just stared at her. "What kind of offer is that?" He brushed past her and headed for kitchen door.

Tess had one last move. "Ok then…how 'bout I give you this piece of Sookie's world famous blueberry pie?" she asked, picking it a plate with it from the top of the pile of folders.

Michel almost laughed. "You see this? ", he asked, pointing to the kitchen, "this is the kitchen. There is plenty of pie in here."

Tess grinned triumphantly. "I have the last piece of it.'

He narrowed his eyes. "So what? It is only pie." He said nervously.

"I happen to know that you would _kill _for a piece of _blueberry _pie."

Michel frowned. "And how do you know that? You don't seem like stalker material. I mean, I'm not Brad Pitt."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Ain't that the truth. Why would I stalk you? That's _way_ too creepy."

Michel waited impatiently for the answer to his question.

Tess shrugged. "I talk to your mother."

He groaned loudly.

Tess shrugged innocently. "What? Gisele is a lovely woman. And man, does she have some stories about you!"

Michel glared at her. "You are an evil evil little girl". He snatched the plate from her hands and walked behind the desk. He looked at the folders suspiciously.

"What are these?"

"Uh…" she was cut short by the image of Jess in the corner of her eye. Michel noticed at that time as well.

"There is a young hoodlum here to see you." He said, nodding in the direction of Jess.

Tess nodded. "Alphabetize the folders please…I'll be back in a bit." She said quickly, and walked away quickly.

Michel groaned. "Wait! I am not doing these for you!" His cries were ignored. "And once again, I am left with the dirty work" he muttered. "I hate this place" he managed to say through a bite of the pie. 

Tess finally reached Jess. She faced him and folded her arms across her chest. Things had been frosty between them, to say the least.

"Jess."

"Teresa."

Tess almost laughed. "The last time I heard someone call me that was when I pushed of the monkey bars and broke your arm in the 4th grade."

Jess' face remained expressionless. "Give this to Lorelai."

Tess took the package cautiously. "What is it?"

"Coffee. Breakfast. She didn't stop by the diner this morning for her usual dose so Luke sent me here with it. It was my good deed of the century. Goodbye."

"Bye." Tess said sarcastically. She figured she should take it to Lorelai before it got cold. She briskly made her way through the Inn, until she reached Lorelai's office door. She knocked on it softly.

"Come in." said the voice inside the office.

Tess walked in, placed the package on Lorelai's table, and took a seat.

"Hey Lorelai."

She finally looked up from whatever she was doing. "Hey kid. What's this?" she asked, pointing to the package on her desk.

"Luke sent some food."

Lorelai giggled. "He's a softie at heart." She eyed Tess curiously. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

Tess sighed and looked at her hands, which were safely in her lap. "Uh, yeah. We need to talk."

Lorelai frowned. "Is there someone else?" she paused. "Wait a second, we're not dating."

Tess laughed despite herself. "It's not that."

Lorelai stared at Tess for what seemed like 10 whole minutes, and promptly began her head on her desk.

Tess looked frightened. "Lorelai, what are you doing?"

She looked up for a second. "You want to quit!"

"No I don't."

Lorelai looked confused. "Then what did I just loose 100 brain cells for?"

Tess shrugged. "You tell me."

Lorelai took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "I have a migraine."

Tess finally mustered up the strength to tell Lorelai what she what she had been thinking for a while.

"Well, here's the thing. I really enjoy working here, but you are very understaffed. Now, normally, I could handle all the work that gets piled on me but I'm on holidays…I'm supposed to be relaxing right? I also realise I'm contradicting myself since I'm the one that wanted the job in the first place…but I didn't realise taking it would make me want to enter early retirement…and I haven't even 'officially' joined the workforce yet!"

Lorelai remained silent. Tess decided to plough on.

"So what I thought was that you could hire someone else to help me. Now, I also _also_ realise that you might not have the funds to do this, but I would gladly give this person half of my salary, and I will totally take care of the actual 'hiring someone' process. It would be a big help if you could allow me to do this…please think about it…you wouldn't have to lift a finger!" she managed to say without taking a breath.

Lorelai sat there for a moment, taking in all the psychobabble she had just heard.

"I think it's a great idea."

A look of relief washed over Tess' face. She jumped up and gave Lorelai a hug…as best as she could from the other side of the desk anyway. "You won't regret this!"

"I sure hope not." Came Lorelai's muffled reply. When Tess finally pulled away Lorelai gave her a big smile and said, "Now be gone lowly employee!"

Tess frowned at her. Lorelai smiled sheepishly.

"I've always wanted to say that."

Tess laughed and walked out of Lorelai's office with a big smile on her face. She intended to go and write up the ad for a new employee immediately, but she saw Michel motioning her over.

"What is it my furry French friend?"

"You are particularly stupid today." Was his response.

"And…?"

He pointed to Rory, who was sitting patiently on the lounge, her face buried in a book. "You may be stupid, but you are also very popular today."

"She's here for me?" she asked, confused.

"Apparently. Frankly…I don't give a damn." Michel said briskly and turned his heel, walking as far away as possible.

Tess walked around the desk and gave Rory a warm smile. 

"Hey Rory…you wanted to see me?"

Rory's face popped out of the book. She gave an uneasy smile. "Uh, yeah."

Tess sat on the couch opposite Rory. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to…thank you."

Tess looked mystified. "For what?"

Rory was obviously uncomfortable. "For helping me out last night…you don't even know me that well…it was very sweet of you."

Tess laughed. "Oh, no problem! I was glad to help…I have a wild group of friends back home, we get into situations like that a lot. Except…we _know _its alcohol. You were just an innocent punch drinker. "

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "Well, thanks anyway. I will never be an innocent punch drinker again. I have the headache of all headaches."

Tess wrinkled her nose. "Hungover huh?"

Rory groaned in response. 

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

Tess glanced at Rory quickly. "If you were to write an advertisement for a job opening…how would you go about it?"

After much discussion and a little compromising, this was the final rough copy of the ad—

****

Person needed for job opening at The Independence Inn. 

Must be intelligent, sociable and a fast typist.

Must be available Monday to Friday, for 2 hours each morning. 

This is just a summer job. Applicants please contact us at 555-independance.


	8. OverRunniness

****

DISCLAIMER: Tessis my property! Muahahaha! Everything else is property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back. Took me long enough huh? Procrastination is a bizatch. I apologize to anyone that was enjoying reading this fic (which would be…no one). Reviews are nice. They make me smile *grin*. See, even talking about them makes me smile.

****

CHAPTER 8: OVER-RUNNINESS

__

At the Inn

"Sookie, these pancakes are incredible." Tess managed to muffle between taking bites of the blueberry pancakes in front of her.

"Glad you like them hun. You want more?"

"Please." Tess said eagerly. "Why have you made so many?"

"Well, I got here very early. I had to get out of the house." Sookie said, sighing.

Tess wrinkled her nose. "Ouch. Domestic problems?"

"Jackson is in the midst of inventing a new vegetable"

"Oh really? What is it?" the younger female asked with genuine interest.

"A cross between a tomato and a cucumber." Sookie said sadly.

"Why would anyone want a vegetable that's a cross between a tomato and cucumber?"

"Jackson says that they are the most popular sandwich filings. This morning he was trying to name it. It was awful."

Tess patted Sookie on her arm affectionately. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one that married him. So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Well I'm interviewing the first lucky hopeful for the new position at the Inn."

"That's so exciting!"

"Well...this person is actually the _only_ lucky hopeful to apply for the job, so I'm telling ya, they better be good!" Tess said nervously, swallowing her last bite of pancake and pushing the door open.

"Good Luck sweetie!' Sookie yelled after her.

Tess walked to the front desk and poked Michel. "Hey, is the applicant here yet?"

"Do not poke me." Michel said and went back to the computer.

"And they say the French are surly!" Tess exclaimed, exasperated. "Are they here yet Michel?"

"Yes."

There was silence.

"Where?!"

"What? I wish I could answer your question, but a crazy person has just screamed in my ear, and I think I am deaf. Sorry." Michel huffed, and walked into the kitchen.

Tess groaned and scanned the front lobby. She saw a person sitting on one of the couches, and she walked up hesitantly. 

"I'm sorry, but are you the applicant for the new job?"

"Yeah." The man stood up, and Tess finally got a good look at him. She frowned. "Wait a second, don't I know you? Tristan?"

He looked a little shocked. "Yeah, yeah, that's me. Teresa right?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh…what are you doing here?"

She laughed. "I work here. I'm the one that put the ad in the paper. Rorys mom owns the Inn."

"_Rorys_ mom owns it? But…she lives in Stars Hollow right?"

"Yep. The Inn is on the outskirts of Stars Hollow." Tess said, smiling. "Is that a problem? Because…you got the job"

"I did?"

"People aren't exactly begging to fill the position. Congratulations" she said, extending her hand.

"I don't think I can" Tristan said nervously.

"What? Why not?" she said, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Well…" For once in his life, Tristan was at a lost for words.

Tess frowned. "Is this because of Rory? What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Because of Rory?" he scoffed unconvincingly. "Nooooo…"

"Well then you can't back out on me. Please Tristan! I need help. You don't know Lorelai Gilmore. She's like the Energizer Bunny version on steroids. I can't handle it all by myself."

Tristan sighed, and looked deep in thought for what felt like and eternity for Tess.

"Ok"

"Yes!" she hugged him hard. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed despite himself. "You're welcome. Where do I start?"

__

Next day

"Morning" Jess mumbled, reaching past Tess for the cereal.

"Hey" she said, not glancing up from the newspaper. "Where were you last night?"

"Around" he said casually, scratching his head.

"Around around, or around with Rory?"

He cleared his throat. "Around with Rory."

"Huh"

He sat down cautiously. "So, now that we can actually talk to each other without reaching for a knife, do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Teresa"

She sighed and stopped reading. "Talk away"

"We kissed"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, yes we did"

Jess squirmed in his seat. "Well, is that all it was?"

"Yes" she replied, almost _too _quickly.

Jess decided it was useless to discuss it. He got up from his seat and took his bowl to the sink.

Tess frowned. "What?"

"What?"

"If you have something to say Jess, just say it"

He raised his arms up defensively. "I have nothing to say"

Tess just stared at him.

He shrugged. "It's just that…you always do this."

"Do this? Read the newspaper you mean?"

"No Teresa, You…love them and leave them I guess. Never in it for the long haul. Then you refuse to talk about it. For example, how long was your longest relationship?"

Tess was fuming. "My longest relationship has been my friendship with you, but if you keep on talking, who knows how much longer that will last?"

"I'm just saying-"

"That I'm a slut?" she asked loudly.

Jess rubbed his temples. "Of course not-"

"Well if I'm a slut, the only reason I would turn out that way would be because I spent too much time with your _mother_" she spat, and immediately regretted saying it.

Jess felt his blood boil. "Leave my mother out of this" he said in a dangerously low voice.

Tess bit her lip. She muttered a "sorry", and quickly walked to the door.

"Why can't we have a conversation without fighting these days?" he yelled after her.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Rory!" she yelled back, slamming the door after her.

__

In the diner

Tess had almost made it past Luke when he turned to face her.

"Where's Jess?" he asked tiredly.

"Upstairs"

"That kid…" He looked around the diner to the one table that hadn't been served yet. "Look, I hate to ask, but could you serve them while I go get him and some things I need?" he asked, pointing to Lorelai and Rory, who were sitting by the window.

Tess groaned, snatched the pen and pad sitting on the counter, and slowly walked to their table.

"May I take your order?" she asked Lorelai and Rory in a bored tone.

"Well, we were thinking about getting eggs," Lorelai said, "but we can't decide about how we should order them. I mean, it's a hard decision. Because you know, there's the whole over-runniness problem. And then the over-cooked situation."

"Over-runniness?" Tess repeated slowly. "You do know that's not a word-"

"Look, no beating around the bush." Rory butted in. "Are your eggs good? Fresh?"

Tess stared blankly. "I'm sure they're fine."

Lorelai frowned. "Well, in that case, can we see a prototype of said egg?"

Tess clenched her teeth. "Look, I'm in no mood for your "witty" repartee this morning. If the next word to come out of either of your mouths is not an edible noun from our lovely menu, I will kill you both and make it look like suicide."

"We'll have some scrambled eggs please." Rory said quickly.

"And coffee." Lorelai said, snapping her menu shut.

"Very good." Tess said, and walked around the counter to put the order in.

"Boy, whatever happened to service with a smile?" Lorelai whispered to Rory.

Tess turned around to face them again. "Sleep with one eye open." She threatened, and stormed out of the diner.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Rory asked curiously.

"I would think it's a safe guess to say it was a Jess" she said, pointing to him and Luke arguing quietly. "The look on his face could burn Michael Jackson's nose off."

"Ew."

"No kidding." Lorelai banged the table impatiently. "Coooofffeeee…where are yooooooou?"

Rory rolled her eyes. 'Real mature mom. I'll go ask." She stood up and and approached Jess and Luke cautiously. 

"Um…Luke?"

"What?" he snapped. "I'm sorry Rory. What's up?"

"Coffee?" she asked meekly.

"Sure, sure." He said. Walking to the counter. "Hey, hey, we're not done here!" he yelled after Jess, who was making his getaway. The door slammed and and Luke groaned. 

Rory searched for something to say. "Hey, did you know it's my mother's birthday soon?"

Luke tried to be nonchalant. "Uh, yeah…I thought it was someone's birthday around this time." He said, full well knowing that he had been planning what to get Lorelai a few weeks before.

"We and Sookie were thinking about throwing her a surprise birthday. Are you in?"

Luke hid his smile. "Sure, I'd be happy to help." He stopped talking as he noticed that Lorelai was nearing the counter. She stood next to Rory and tried to look angry. 

'Hey, what's the hold up on the sweet sweet caffeine?"

Luke rolled his eyes and poured her a cup, which she accepted happily. 

"So, what are we planning?" Lorelai asked in a hushed voice. "How to vandalize Taylor's shop? Steal a gnome? Abduct George Clooney and make him our love slave?"

Luke and Rory just stared at him. Lorelai blushed.

"Woops, that's just my plan huh?"

"Yes mom." Rory nudged her towards the table. "Come on, food's almost ready." She looked over her shoulder and to Luke. "We'll talk" she mouthed. 


End file.
